you're absoluty perfect
by lunaluv22
Summary: Sector V is on a mission to save a kid napped kid. And they find out that the kid is death the kid.


You're absalutly perfect

This is my first cross over fanfiction; so please enjoy. Please coment.

Come on guys we have to save this kid Nigel whispered; sector V was sneaking around father's mansion searching child father had abducted. Why'd he take this kid? Kuki asked; I don't know. But we're gonna him now shss; Nigel ordered as they approached the dungeon. Numbuh two I'm on it; hoagie picked the lock. They opened the door; I told you I'm not telling you anything the kid inside said. We're here to rescue you; the boy looked up. Nigel saw he was wearing a black suit with a skull pendent for a tie. He was pale like Nigel and had golden eyes; his hair was jet black with three white stripes on the left side. Nigel ran up to him; and untied him. Come with us Nigel said pulling him out; they escaped and ran to their tree house. Ok so who are you? Nigel asked.

I'm death the kid; cool name Nigel said. So what may I call you? Oh my name is Nigel; but around here I'm called numbuh one. I'm hoagie; but everyone calls me numbuh two. I'm numbuh three; and my name's kuki. Name's Wally; call me numbuh four. Ya'll can call me numbuh five; my name's Abby. Kid was silent for a few minutes; before freaking out. Those are all unsymmetrical numbers! He cried so what? So what? Symmetry is everything! Kid cried; then why is there only one set of stripes in your hair? Wally shouted; kid's face turned to one of horror. Your right I'm abomination! I'm garbage! No, I'm lower than garbage! Kid screamed crying.

Nigel slapped Wally on the back of the head; then walked over to kid. You are not garbage; father kidnapped you and he doesn't kidnap garbage. You mean that? Kid asked crying; ya I do Nigel said smiling. Kid sniffed I wish I was perfect like you; what I'm not perfect Nigel said surprised. Yes you are, you're perfectly symmetrical; you think I'm symmetrical? Yes your body, your clothes' and even your watches are symmetrical. Kid said pushing up Nigel's sleeves; well you're pretty symmetrical yourself. Huh? Well your suit and rings are; as well as your eyes Nigel said not knowing why he was saying this.

Kid was silent before hugging Nigel; you think I'm symmetrical. Ya; oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Kid cried; you're welcome Nigel said blushing. So why'd father kidnap you? Abby asked; because my dad's the grim reaper, death himself. Whoa was all they could say; so he wanted to your powers. Yes he knows I have powers like my father; so he wanted to use me to destroy some knd. So he wanted you to fight us? Nigel asked; you? Kid said; I wouldn't fight you unless you made me angry. I know what you mean Nigel told him; it's getting late, we should get to bed Abby told them.

Ya you can sleep here tonight Nigel told kid. Thank you as the others went to their rooms; kid fallowed Nigel to his room. Nigel went to his bathroom to change; when he came back out he found kid messing with one of his poster. What are you doing? One of your posters was off by two inches. Ok here he said handing kid some spare pj; kid went to the bathroom to change. After he changed, then noticed that the toilet paper wasn't folded; I'll just fix that he muttered. As he folded the tips into a triangle; perfec-ow! He cried; hitting his head on Nigel's medicine cabinet.

As he did it opened; and a bottle fell out. Huh? What's this? He wondered as he picked up the bottle. Huh? I can't be reading this right; he looked closer it still read Nigel Uno lithozen (I just made that up). But lithozen is only for people with high blood presser he thought. He put it back in the cabinet and walked back out; he saw Nigel working at his computer. He went over to Nigel; Nigel he whispered. Nigel turned ya I-I saw I didn't mean to but-you saw my medicine; yes well being in the knd is very stressful. Especially for leaders in fact almost all of the knd leaders have high blood presser. And you can't quit because someone has to help kids, kid said.

And the stress would just go to the next leader and you don't want that kid said. Ya that's pretty much it Nigel said checking off something off on his clipboard. You can use my bed Nigel told him; what about you? I still have work to do; he smiled at kid. Kid smiled back even his smile is symmetrical. And that accent kid slapped himself; he's probably strait as a ruler. And even if he's not he probably loves one of his team mates. He thought getting in Nigel's bed; he tried to sleep. But couldn't, he finally sat up and looked at the clock; it wad midnight. And he hadn't gotten any sleep. He saw a light; he turned and saw Nigel hadn't gotten any sleep either.

He walked over and tapped Nigel on the shoulder; Nigel looked up yes? I can't sleep with that light on; will you turn it off and come to bed? Please ok I can finish it latter he said; he turned off the computer and led kid back to bed. Nigel fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Kid smiled, he's so cute and symmetrical he thought. He lay down and hugged Nigel; I'll defiantly come visit. And try and make his job less stressful; he thought as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
